There Is No End For Us
by randompandattack
Summary: After a day of training Future Gohan takes Future Trunks home to meet his new girlfriend. Future Gohan/Future Videl.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Idea I had. Always wondered whether Future Gohan ever met Videl so i thought I'd write something for it. There will be one more chapter after this, though this itself could read as a short one-shot if i wanted to. But hopefully I won't be that lazy. Read and tell me what you think in a review, thanks!**

There is no end for us

The large setting sun filled the horizon as two figures were seen on a grassy field. The younger of the two was sitting on the grass trying to catch his breath while the older stood patiently waiting close by. The younger boy had on grey sweatpants and a t-shirt and had light purple hair. The older one had black hair and multiple scars on his face, he was wearing an orange gi and a blue shirt underneath. Both were half-saiyans.

"Alright Trunks, that's enough for today," The older one said, breaking the silence. "Let's head over to my place."

"Sure Gohan but…" Trunks asked, "Why so soon? It's not dark yet." The purple haired teen pulled himself to his feet and stretched.

Gohan scratched his head, "It's a surprise. There's someone I want you to meet. Don't worry you'll like her."

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Her? What, are we meeting your girlfriend or something Gohan?" A look of surprise crossed Gohan's face for a moment; he hadn't expected Trunks to guess so quickly.

"Well you'll have to find out for yourself bro," Gohan said, and without warning he jumped into the air and flew off.

"Hey wait up!" Trunks yelled up before flying off in pursuit of his friend.

"This is part of your training too Trunks, see if you can keep up with me!" Gohan chuckled slightly as he sped up. The fields and forests passed them by and were soon replaced by a small city. Though it hadn't completely avoided the destruction of the androids (few place have by now) it was still relatively intact.

It was a cloudy day so the two half-saiyans could easily fly high enough not to be noticed by anyone looking up. Not that they meant any harm but the only people that the citizens of earth knew that could fly were the androids and Gohan and Trunks didn't want to be mistaken for them.

They flew over the ruins of the city before passing the shopping district; they were headed to the east side where Gohan had a small apartment. Trunks had never been there before but he had the general idea of where it was. They landed in an abandoned alleyway before continuing the rest of the way on foot.

They reached Gohan's apartment door but before he could unlock it they heard what sounded like a girl inside fighting. They heard battle cries and grunts. Acting on instinct Gohan ripped the door open and sprang inside. After a few sharp turns with Trunks right on his tail Gohan entered a room to find a young woman around his age punching and kicking heavily on a big red punching bag.

With a yell and one final kick the punching bag hit the wall and the girl stopped attacking and instead stood panting. She had short black hair which glistened with sweat covering it and the rest of her. After a moment of panting she turned to look at the two half-saiyans.

"Hey Gohan, I didn't think you'd be home for a while."

"Hi Videl, I guess your okay." She gave him a look, "We heard you and thought you might have been in trouble. False alarm I guess."

Videl merely shrugged and walked over to Trunks. "So you must be Trunks right? Gohan's told me all about you, you're a half-saiyan like him right?"

"Y-Yeah, that's me. Are you Gohan's…girlfriend?"

"Yup," Videl said as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm Videl, didn't Gohan tell you that?"

Trunks shook his head. "No, he said it was a surprise." At this Videl punched Gohan on the arm. This only frustrated her more because it didn't hurt him of course, instead her hand hurt.

"You jerk, we live in a world where two monster androids can blow up cities and you regularly go fight them yet you won't even tell your best friend you're dating me?" Videl crossed her arms angrily; she was definitely more frustrated than sad.

"Sorry Videl, you're right. It won't happen again, okay?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She would never tell him but she always felt like melting in his arms when he did this.

"It better not." She replied before walking out into the halls; the two males followed her out into the hall. Unfortunately for Gohan and Trunks when they got back into the living room Videl saw what happened to the door…

"What the hell? Gohan did you break the door down again?!?!" She yelled at him after looking at the remains of the broken door.

"Oh crap, sorry Videl. Don't worry I'll fix it!" Gohan rushed over to the entrance and picked up the door. Videl told him she was going to shower before dinner as he tried to find a way to fix the door. When she had left the room Trunks turned to Gohan.

"Dude your girlfriend is scary."

"Ha ha yeah I know. She can be like that sometimes."

She's a lot like your mom. Why would you go out with someone just like your mom?" This astounded young trunks.

"Really? I hadn't thought of that." Gohan pondered that for a moment. "I think she's a lot different than mom, but I can see where you're coming from. That's just what you see on the surface though bro."

"Yeah whatever," Trunks lazily replied as he lounged on the nearby couch. "All I'm saying is I'd rather piss off the androids than your girlfriend." Gohan laughed as he forced the front door back into position. After he made sure it wasn't about to fall over, Gohan walked over to the couch and sat next to Trunks.

They turned on the TV and watched a news report about recent android activity until Videl came out of the shower. "Alright Gohan lets eat!" He agreed and Gohan jumped off the couch and headed for the kitchen. Trunks looked around confused but decided to follow him.

"Gohan you're not going to cook are you?"

"Heck no," He said with a laugh. "I can't cook and neither can Videl. You know how my mom is well she gave us some premade meals so all I have to do is heat them up." He pulled one out of the refrigerator and pushed it into the nearby oven. After a few minutes passed Gohan pulled out the casserole and they all sat down at the table outside the kitchen to eat.

They started eating in silence, something Trunks wasn't used to. Normally he and his mom would eat together and either argue or have the TV on. "So Videl," He asked. "How'd you meet Gohan? I can't see him going out and looking for a date." Gohan shot Trunks a glare but then a smirk to signify he was just kidding.

"Well," Videl started to answer as she swallowed what she was eating. "I guess I was in Stream city when the androids showed up and then Gohan sort of….saved me…" Her sentence grew quieter as it progressed into barely a whisper.

Trunks' had missed half of Videl's story and gave her a quizzical look, not realizing he had stopped his fork halfway towards his mouth. Gohan saw Trunks' expression and decided to fill in the holes in the story.

"Basically Trunks I heard the androids were attacking Stream city and flew over there. When I landed Videl was trying to take them both on. She's only human so I knew that would be bad so I saved her."

"Usually when I save someone they thank me, Videl however started yelling at me, telling me it was none of my business. We got to talking as I tried to calm her down and to make a long story short we ended up together a few weeks later."

"You sure cut out a lot at the end didn't you Gohan?" Trunks chided Gohan.

"You don't need to hear the details," Videl responded. Trunks glared but didn't say anything back.

"So why were you trying to take the androids on?" Trunks asked, hoping this was a safe subject.

"They killed my dad, and I wasn't just going to take it sitting down; I had to do something." She stated calmly before taking another bite.

"Oh sorry," Trunks realized this might not have been a safe subject after all. "If it means anything they killed my dad too. Course I was only one so I didn't really know him."

"That's horrible; I can't believe they continue to get away with that." At this she grabbed her boyfriend around the neck, "But don't worry Trunks. Gohan over here's going to take care of them soon aren't you?" The end of her sentence almost sounded like a genuine threat.

Gohan laughed uncomfortably, "Of course. I've almost got their pattern down, soon I'll be strong enough and the world will be rid of them forever!" At this Gohan slammed his hands down on the table in excitement. Unfortunately the table wasn't built to be hit by a half-saiyan and it broke under the pressure; all the food fell to the floor as well.

"Oh geez Gohan, not again!" Videl sighed as she stood up to get a mop. Gohan apologized over and over again while Trunks just sat there and laughed. After cleaning up the mess it was getting late and Trunks had to head home since he lived with his mom in a completely different city.

"Hey Trunks," Gohan called out to him before he flew off. "I'm going to teach Videl how to fly tomorrow, want to come help? I know it's not training but it'll be fun." Trunks agreed before flying off, happy that his bleak life seemed a little brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the 2nd half. Thanks for the 3 reviews i got, one of them wondered why I didn't just make this a one-shot. Well I almost did but I wanted to show what would've happened next with Gohan dying and all. I had to put in some stuff from the movie so just fyi. Hope you like it and tell me what you think, reviews are nice.**

There is no end for us chapter 2

It was a particularly hot day for mid-April, though heat was never something to deter two half-saiyans from a day of training. Gohan however had decided to give Trunks a small break to catch his breath before attempting super saiyan. It had been two weeks since Trunks had met Videl for the first time and only in the last few days had they managed to get her to fly normally. Realizing this was much too long to miss training they started back up with renewed vigor.

"Hey Gohan," Trunks spoke as he continued pulling up grass.

"Hmm?" Gohan's eyes were closed as he sat in a meditative stance taught by his late master Piccolo.

"Do you have a job?"

Gohan's eyes snapped open at this in surprise. "Oh…no."

"Then how do you get money? I mean my mom's rich so she doesn't have to work but I'm pretty sure neither you nor Videl is rich."

"Well before the androids came Videl's dad won quite a few championships and so she still has that money. Sometimes Videl will get me odd jobs where I take the place of a demolition crew but usually my job is to bring home some food. Pretty easy since I've been doing that sort of thing since I was a kid."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." Trunks was still slightly confused but since he had no father figure to draw information from he just went with it. "Anyway let me try super saiyan now, I've been practicing and I think I can do it now."

Gohan agreed and Trunks attempted to become a super saiyan while Gohan stood over him giving him hints. Unfortunately Trunks didn't have enough rage and only made it halfway. Before they could try again an explosion lit up the sky from the south which caught the two half-saiyans attention.

Realizing it must be the androids attacking Gohan and Trunks quickly headed over there attempting to stop them. After killing everyone at the amusement park the androids were riding some of the rides when Gohan and Trunks arrived. After a few pleasantries were exchanged between the two parties a fight broke out.

Gohan was holding his own against the two androids until Trunks decided to step in. The fight quickly got out of control and Gohan found himself holding an unconscious Trunks hiding behind some rubble. He held his ground as the androids shot out a flurry of energy blasts.

When the attack was over and the demonic duo had left Gohan found himself without a left arm and in terrible pain. He pulled out his bag of Senzu beans and upended the bag to find only one left. "Just like my arm, only one left." He grunted in pain, his humor not helping. "Now Gohan," He asked himself. "What would your father have done?"

Whether this was rhetorical or not he pushed himself over to Trunks and pushed the bean into Trunks' mouth. "You did great out there Trunks. Now eat this, you've got to live." He told him before passing out. After managing to swallow the Senzu bean Trunks woke up revitalized and flew Gohan's body back to Capsule Corp.

Gohan woke up two days later in a bed in Capsule Corp covered in bandages. After looking around the empty white room Gohan pulled himself to his feet only to fall back onto the bed from a sudden wooziness. As he tried to shake the wooziness from his head the door opened and a blue-haired woman walked in.

"Oh good you're up. The doctor said you'd be out for a week but you saiyans have an amazing ability to recuperate. How are you feeling?" Bulma asked him.

"I'm sore all over and a bit dizzy."

"That's to be expected, but how is you're…?" She pointed a finger at the area where his left arm used to be. He couldn't see the extent of it because of the bandaging but he knew it was gone.

Gohan shrugged, "It doesn't hurt. But I keep trying to move it even though it's not there."

"That's called phantom limb and it's completely normal." However before Bulma could go into greater detail she was interrupted by the loud rumble of Gohan's stomach. This caused the scientist to roll her eyes.

"Umm do you think we could continue this conversation over some food Bulma?" Gohan asked politely.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, your father was the same way. Sure, it'll give you a chance to see Trunks." She stood up and walked out the door and Gohan followed her.

"How is Trunks? Is he okay?" They turned a corner and headed for the rather large kitchen.

"Oh he's fine, a few scratches and bruises but you were much worse." They turned another corner and walked through the entrance to the dining room where they saw Trunks already eating.

When Trunks looked up from his food and noticed his friend and mother he immediately stopped eating and stood up. "Gohan hey, I'm glad you're awake. I'm sorry about your arm, if I hadn't been there to get in your way…"

"Don't worry about it Trunks it wasn't your fault. The androids were the ones who took this arm; you were just trying to help. Don't ever forget that." He told his apprentice as he sat down and started eating.

Gohan was finding it rather hard to eat with only one arm but knew he had no choice but to get used to it. Bulma volunteered to make him a robotic arm but said it would take a while to get all the parts and build it. It was around then that Gohan remembered something that shouldn't have slipped his mind.

"Oh crap, I just realized Videl must not have known what happened to me. She must be worried sick; she'll probably kill me when she sees my arm!" He turned to Bulma whose face was several shades whiter. "You didn't happen to call her for me did you Bulma, Trunks?"

Bulma looked down at her plate, her face a mask of seriousness. "Gohan…something happened…"

Gohan looked worried, "What happened Bulma? Does it have to do with Videl?"

Bulma nodded her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Gohan, it happened when you were unconscious. Orange Star city was attacked by the androids, the entire city was destroyed…"

Gohan's eyes grew wide in fear. He didn't say a word, but immediately ran out the door and flew into the sky. He tried to turn super saiyan but realized he was still worn out from his injuries and couldn't. This frustrated him and he pushed himself as hard as he could until he reached Orange Star city.

Bulma hadn't exaggerated, the entire city was rubble. Buildings were blown up and streets had been torn up. He barely recognized it anymore but managed to find their apartment. Or what was left of it. It looked like an earthquake hit it since it had fallen inwards.

"Videl? Videl!" Gohan called out for her, each time with more and more panic in his voice as he pulled aside the rubble. After throwing aside what looked horrifyingly similar to their front door Gohan saw what looked like an arm buried underneath more rubble. A female arm.

He quickly pushed aside more rubble and pulled up the body of his beloved. Videl's body was broken and drenched in blood. Gohan realized he was too late, she was already dead. He held what remained of his girlfriend in his arms as tears cascaded down his face. "Videl…no…." He had no anger left to give; only sadness filled him. There was an emptiness that could not be filled, a hole where his heart should be.

The next day as dawn broke Gohan could be seen standing in front of a newly dug grave. The tombstone bore the name Videl. "I'm sorry Videl, I should've saved you, I should've been there. There is nothing left now that you're gone. I miss you…"

It was not long after however that Gohan continued training Trunks. He knew his father would never have fallen into despair. No matter how sad he was he knew the world still needed to be saved. He was also training himself how to fight with only one arm. It was strange and frustrating. He realized his power was diminished and beating the androids alone now was an impossible feat. But he did not give in to despair.

Once again Gohan found himself watching Trunks try to turn super saiyan when they noticed the androids attacking another city. It was at that moment Gohan knew what he had to do. His sense of duty combined with his anger, sadness and desire to see Videl as he realized what he would do.

He pretended to let Trunks come and then knocked him out. He wasn't about to let his best friend die with him, he hoped beyond all hope that one day Trunks would be strong enough to take down the androids alone. He flew over to the city they were destroying and landed nearby.

As he looked on his stomach was filled with hate, these were the people, no, monsters that had caused him pain. The same ones who killed Krillin, Piccolo, Videl and everyone else he had cared about. He tried to maintain his cool as he talked to them.

"You can't beat me; you can't destroy what I really am. Even if you manage to kill this body someone stronger will surface to take my place." An image of Trunks filled his head as he said this. It was replaced quickly enough with an image of Videl. "Not one death will go unavenged, NOT ONE!"

At this Gohan transformed into a super saiyan and the fight began. Gohan fought with everything he had but was still disabled without his left arm. Minutes passed and Gohan realized they were wearing him down. Though he hadn't taken much damage he would soon run out of stamina and be at their mercy. And androids had no mercy.

It started to rain and for a moment the fight stopped. "This rain is the perfect backdrop for your demise," Seventeen told him.

"There is no end for me androids, NO END!" He lunged at Seventeen trying to catch him off guard but the android narrowly avoided it. The fight continued until Eighteen threw Gohan down into the hard cement and the two androids showered him in energy waves. Gohan's last moments were filled with the hope that Trunks might one day do what he could not. As his soul made its way to the other side Gohan was greeted by all those he loved and never felt pain again.

Years later a different half-saiyan found himself standing in front of two graves. Trunks Briefs had returned once more to pay respect to his mentor and the girl that his mentor loved. "Hey Gohan, it's me again. Well I did it, I finally destroyed the androids."

After coming back from the future Trunks had managed to destroy both androids and the first form of cell before he could do any damage. "Mom was right; I got a lot of help from Goku in the future. Your dad really was something." Trunks' smile slid off his face, "I really miss you sometimes Gohan, but I know you're a lot happier now."

"Well I'll see you later man," At this Trunks dropped a single rose onto his friend's grave. He slowly floated up into the air before flying off into the sunset, determined to make his world better, for himself, his family, and his mentor.


End file.
